Gomawo, Heebum
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Akan kupertaruhkan delapan nyawaku untuk kebahagiaan majikanku..


**Gomawo, Heebum..**

**Pairing :: HanChulBum (Hankyung-Heechul-Heebum)**

**Summary :: Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka bahagia.. Karenanya akan kupertaruhkan delapan nyawaku untuk mereka.  
**

**Disclaimer :: HanChul itu hanya miik Tuhan. Dan kalo Heebum itu punya Heechul.**

**Genre :: Hurt/Romance**

**Rating :: Silahkan tentukan sendiri. Yaoi but no NC.

* * *

**

**.**

**_Kalau katanya.. Kucing itu kan memiliki sembilan nyawa, yaa.._**

**_Kalau memang kenyataannya begitu,_**

**_Akan kuberikan delapan nyawaku untuk mempertaruhkan kebahagiaan tuanku._**

**_~Heebum~_**

Leeteuk menatap Hankyung serius. " Apa kau yakin dengan keputusan itu?"

Hankyung mengangguk. " Aku yakin, hyung.. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir." Jawabnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. " Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya."

Leeteuk menghela nafas berat. " Kalau begitu, kau harus bicara dengan Heechul. Kalau dia mengizinkannya, maka aku akan mengikuti ucapannya."

" Kenapa harus minta izin padanya? Kau kan leader Super Junior, hyung." Hankyung menatap Leeteuk bingung. Ia benar- benar tak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Heechul. Namja itu pasti akan marah padanya.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan sambil menepuk bahu namja itu. " Karena dia yang akan paling terluka kalau mendengar hal ini."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heechul mengusap lembut kepala kucing kesayangannya sambil cemberut. Ditatapnya kucing tanpa dosa yang hanya menikmati sentuhan lembut sang majikan sambil menggeram manja. Beberapa saat kemudian Heechul menarik tanggannya dan berbaring di samping Heebum dengan tampang bête.

" Heebum.." Mulainya.

Si kucing mulai menjilat- jilat ekornya yang panjang melintang. Dia nggak berniat ngedengerin omongan tuannya sepertinya.

" Apa aku bisa bersama dengan Hankyung, yaa.. Aku bingung dengan perasaannya padaku. Dia memperlakukan orang lain dengan sama." Lanjut Heechul sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan dan mencoba membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya tadi.

Tangannya masih memegang sekotak makanan kucing yang baru didapatkannya tadi.

Flashback..

" _Heechul-hyung.." Panggil Hankyung sambil membawa- bawa sesuatu yang banyak di sebuah plastik besar._

_Heechul menatap namja itu kesal. " Sudah sering kubilang jangan panggil aku hyung, Hankyung.. Kok nggak ngerti- ngerti sih cina lemot?" Balas namja itu kesal sambil duduk di sofa._

_Yang diomelin cuma cengengesan gaje dan duduk disamping Heechul. "Hee.. Mian.. Mian.." Ia merogoh kantong besar yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sekotak makanan kucing. " Nih, buat Heebum. Tadi pagi kulihat makanannya tinggal dikit."_

_Heechul menatap namja itu sambil mengambil kotak yang disodorkan Hankyung. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tapi ia masih berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. " Ah, gomawo.. Kau perhatian banget sama Heebum."Ada sedikit nada kecemburuan dari ucapan Heechul._

" _Belakangan ini kau kan sibuk. Jadi pasti nggak punya waktu untuk membeli makanan buat kucing gendut itu." Tawa Hankyung pecah._

_Heechul melotot sambil memukul lengan kekar namja itu. " Heebum nggak gendut babo! Dasar Cina autis." Ejeknya kasar. Namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung diam, menyesali ucapannya. Kenapa mulutnya ini nggak bisa berhenti ngomong kasar sama namja ini, sih?_

_Hankyung masih tertawa mendapati hyung-nya yang kelihatan super bête itu. " Ya sudah.. Aku juga beli banyak, nih.. Aku beli makanan kura- kura sama makanan anjing buat Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Aku juga beli beberapa makanan dan barang buat member yang lain. Sudah ya.." Hankyung menepuk kepala Heechul pelan lalu meninggalkan namja itu._

" _Dasar babo.. Kau pikir kau itu santa claus?" Gumam Heechul sambil berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya._

Flashback end..

Heechul merubah posisinya hingga kini ia bisa menatap kucing kesayangannya yang kini sudah menguap dan bersiap untuk tidur disamping majikannya. " Heebum.. Apa salah kalau aku menyukainya, ya?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Heebum pov~ (maaf ini pov yang agak sedikit aneh)

Belakangan ini tuanku semakin nggak bersemangat. Kenapa, ya?

Ia selalu menatap kearah namja tinggi berwajah polos itu. Aku memanggilnya si Cina. Aku nggak tahu namanya.

Kucing nggak sama dengan manusia, kan? Ingatan kami lebih sedikit dan hanya fokus pada hal lain yang berhubungan dengan kami. Aku bahkan nggak ingat siapa nama tuanku. Hanya satu nama yang kuingat.

Heebum, namaku.

Karena tuanku selalu mengucapkan satu kata itu saat ia menatapku dan mengajakku bicara.

Balik ke majikanku. Dia selalu membicarakan hal yang kurang kupahami. Tapi aku bisa mengerti perasaannya. Hewan peliharaan itu akan sangat sensitive bila sesuatu terjadi pada majikannya. Dan aku merasakannya saat ini.

Sepertinya tuanku sedang merasa tertarik pada seseorang.

Dan orang itu adalah teman sekamarnya. Si Cina.

" Heebum!" Kudengar seruan majikanku dari arah dapur dorm. Pendengaranku sangat peka untuk hal yang satu ini. Kalau dia memangilku jam segini itu berarti saatnya makan!

Aku meloncat turun dari sofa dan berlari kearah dapur. Majikanku sudah meletakkan makananku di mangkuk pink yang diletakkan di lantai. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan memakan sarapanku.

Kurasakan tangan lembut majikanku mengusap kepalaku. Aku suka.

" Berterima kasihlah pada Hankyung karena dia yang membelikanmu makanan ini." Gumamnya. Aku tak begitu paham maksud ucapannya. Tapi karena dia berbicara dengan nada yang lembut, kusimpulkan ia mengatakan hal baik.

Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan kucing. Menyimpulkan ucapan manusia dari cara manusia mengucapkannya dan gerak tubuh mereka.

Ah, majikan.. Apa kau benar- benar menyukai manusia itu?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar si tampang babo dan si innocent. Aku melangkah tanpa suara kearah kotak kaca yang diletakkan dilantai. Kuendus kotak itu. Kotak tempat tinggal temanku. Hewan bisa berkomunikasi dengan hewan lain dengan bahasa yang nggak diketahui manusia.

" Aku mau bicara.." Panggilku pada tiga kura- kura bersaudara yang sedang makan.

Kura-kura yang paling besar menoleh kearahku. " Heebum? Ada apa? Kau kan tahu kau nggak boleh masuk ke kamar ini kalau para majikan ada di dorm." Ucap kura- kura itu santai.

" Tau nih Heebum! Keluar sana!" Kali ini si jutek Ddangkoming yang melanjutkan.

Dan yang paling kecil, kami menyebutnya si tertindas Ddangkomehng, cuma melirik kearahku lalu melanjutkan makan. Dia itu kalau bicara sangat lambat, jadinya kebanyakan diam.

Aku duduk menatap kura- kura itu. " Hey, bagaimana caranya majikan kalian bisa bersama dengan si innocent?" Tanyaku. " Menurut yang aku lihat, tuanku sedang tertarik dengan si Cina. Jadi aku mau membantunya.."

Ddangkoma berajalan pelan kearahku. Aiish.. Tanganku gatal melihat kura- kura itu. Kali ini insting kucingku memimpin. Aku memukul kotak kaca itu. Dan otomatis ketiga kura- kura itu masuk ke dalam cangkang.

Ddangkoming yang pertama keluar lagi. " Heebum! Sudah kubilang jangan suka mengagetkan!"

" Maaf.. Itu insting namanya, Ming.."

" Ah, udah deh.. Lanjut ke pokok pembicaraan." Ddangkoma menengahi. " Kami nggak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi majikan kami yang berusaha sendiri hingga akhirnya mereka bisa bersama."

Aku mengagguk. Aku tahu, tapi majikanku itu nggak mau bergerak. Jadi aku harus membantunya.

" Heebum!" Tiba- tiba aku tersentak mendengar seruan seseorang dari arah pintu. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan si wajah babo melangkah kearahku dan mengangkat tubuhku lalu dibawa keluar kamarnya. " Heenim hyung! Heebum lagi- lagi menyelinap ke kamarku!" Suaranya memekakkan telinga kucingku.

Majikanku dan si wajah cute datang menghampiri si babo. Si wajah cute menggendongku. " Heebum sama Hyaku aja, yuk.." Dia membawaku pergi. Aku lihat majikanku berbicara dengan si babo. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mungkin dengan bertemu Hyaku aku bisa minta pendapat kucing itu.

Si cute menurunkanku tepat didekat Hyaku yang sedang bergelut diatas tempat tidur.

" Hyaku.." Aku duduk disampingnya.

" Nae, Heebum-nim!" Kucing kecil itu menatapku. " Ada apa? Kenapa tuanku bawa kamu kesini?"

" Aku ketahuan menyelinap ke tempat Ddangko bersaudara."

Hyaku menguap. " Lalu?"

" Heyo, bagaimana caranya tuanmu bisa bersama pacarnya yang sekarang?" Akhinya aku bertanya pada Hyaku. " Apa kau melakukan sesuatu?"

Hyaku menggeleng. " Aku nggak tahu." Jawabnya. " Memang ada apa?"

Belum sempat kujawab pertanyaan Hyaku hidungku membaui sesuatu yang sangat kukenal. " Heebum!" Kudengar seruan majikanku. Aku menoleh. Majikanku berjalan kearahku lalu menggendongku lembut.

Ia menatapku. Namun tatapannya lembut. Nggak marah. " Sudah kubilang jangan masuk kekamar Yesung sembarangan. Gimana kalo ddangko-brothers pada ketakutan terus stress? Nanti kita yang kena masalah tahu.."

Tuan.. Coba kita bisa bicara.. Atau setidaknya, coba aku mengerti dengan penuh setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan..

Aku mencium dagu tuanku manja. Dan dia mengelus kepalaku.

" Sungmin, aku bawa dia ke kamar aja, deh.."

" Kenapa, hyung? Heebum kan akrab sama Hyaku. Biarin aja mereka main sebentar."

" Nggak, ah.. Nanti dia malah bikin masalah.."

Tuanku menggendongku keluar kamar meninggalkan Hyaku dan majikannya. Hyaku menatapku sejenak. Aku masih ingin mencari jawabannya. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuat majikanku bersama si Cina itu..

~Heebum pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Heebum!" Hankyung langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Heebum yang sedang tidur- tiduran malas diatas tempat tidur Heechul. Karena gerakan Hankyung yang tiba- tiba, kucing abu- abu gelap itu loncat dan naik keatas kursi sambil menatap Hankyung.

Namja itu nyengir. " Heh, jangan takut sama aku.. Sini.." Hankyung mengarahkan tangannya kearah Heebum.

Awalnya kucing itu ragu, namun perlahan ia melangkah mendekati Hankyung dan duduk disamping namja itu.

Hankyung mengusap kepala Heebum. " Dimana majikanmu? Pasti dia belum ngasih makan, ya."

Heebum hanya menjilati bulunya dan berbaring disamping Hankyung. Mata bulatnya menatap namja itu dalam- dalam. Hankyung balas memandanginya bingung.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau selalu menatapku dengan mata seperti itu?" Gumam Hankyung sambil membelai bulu-bulu Heebum yang lembut. " Kau tahu, kadang tatapan matamu itu mirip dengan Heechul. Lembut dan menyimpan banyak arti. Apa aku sudah nggak waras, ya? Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir begitu terhadap Heechul? Ini konyol.." Namja itu membaringkan tubuhnya. Menumpukan kepalanya diatas bantal tidur Heechul dan mencium aromanya. " Heechul-ah.."

Heebum terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Hankyung.

~Heebum pov~

Dia suka pada majikanku, kan? Matanya saat menatap mataku, sama dengan mata majikanku. Saat dia bicara padaku, suaranya lembut seperti majikanku.

Aku bisa tahu kalau dia juga tertarik pada majikanku. Kenapa aku tahu? Karena dia sama denganku. Menyayangi orang yang sama.

Aku mengendus bau tubuh majikanku. Kutatap lagi namja yang sedang mencium aroma tubuh majikanku itu. Tanpa banyak pikir aku langsung meloncat diatas tubuh manusia itu.

" Wuaa.. Heebum kenapa?" Si Cina memutar tubuhnya.

Dan detik berikutnya majikanku masuk kedaam kamar. " Wah.. Wah.. Sedang apa kalian berdua?" Kutatap majikanku yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil memandangiku dan si Cina bergantian. " Aku nggak pernah melihat kalian akrab. Tumben Heebum mau akrab sama orang lain."

Aku langsung meloncat dari atas badan si Cina dan naik kepangkuan tuanku. Kuusapkan kepalaku dilengannya. Ayo majikan, elus kepalaku. Aku suka saat kau membelai kepalaku.

~Heebum pov end~

" Heebum manja sama kamu, tuh." Gumam Hankyung santai sambil merubah posisinya jadi duduk dan ikut mengusap tubuh Heebum.

Heechul tersenyum tipis. " Diakan anakku.." Digendongnya kucing gemuk itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi seakan- akan sedang menjunjung seorang bayi. " Kucing baik.. Kucing baik.."

Hankyung tertawa. " Kalau dia anakmu lalu siapa appa-nya? Kucing apartemen tetangga sebelah?" Begitu selesai bicara tawa Hankyung pecah.

Heechul menatap namja itu bête sambil menurunkan Heebum. " Appa-nya itu Jaejoong-sshi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil meledek Hankyung.

Tawa namja itu langsung berhenti. Dia suka kesal kalau Heechul sudah menyebut nama Jaejoong. Yah, cemburu sebenarnya. Belum lagi Heechul dan Jaejoong lumayan dekat. " Ah, besok kau ada acara di Sukira, ya?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Heechul mengangguk. Tiba- tiba Heebum meloncat dari pangkuan Heechul dan bermanja pada Hankyung. " Heebum? Kenapa kamu? Mau selingkuh sama si Cina autis itu hah?"

Heebum tetap bermanja pada Hankyung. Hankyung langsung menggendong Heebum sambil mengelus perut Heebum lembut. Sepertinya kucing itu merasa geli karena dia langsung menggigiti tangan Hankyung pelan. Mengajak tangan itu bercanda.

" Lihat.. Dia suka padaku.. Itu artinya dia ini anakku, Heenim.." Gumam Hankyung sambil terus bermain dengan Heebum. " Sepertinya dia ingin menjadikanku appa-nya."

Tersungging senyuman kecil di wajah sang Cinderella-nya suju itu. Ia berdiri. " Kali ini kubiarkan Heebum belajar menyukaimu." Gumamnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hankyung dan Heebum keluar kamar.

Begitu menutup pintu kamar senyuman Heecul semakin lebar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu. " Kau pintar Heebum."

Di dalam kamar.. Hankyung memandangi Heebum dengan tatapan datar.

" Ah, aku harus cepat- cepat bilang sama dia, ya.." Gumamnya pelan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kim Heebum." Gumam Hankyung sambil menuangkan makanan kucing diatas mangkuk Heebum yang sudah bulak- balik mengelus kaki namja itu dengan kepalanya manja. Hari ini Heechul ke Sukira bersama Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk. Hankyunglah yang akhirnya memberikan makanan untuk Heebum.

Kucing itu langsung memakan apa yang ditumpahkan Hankyung dengan lahap.

" Lahap banget.. Kau kelihatan sama seperti Heechul kalau sedang makan." Hankyung mengusap kepala Heebum lembut sambil tersenyum aneh. " Peliharaan dan majikan memang sama." Lanjutnya.

" Hyung mulai gila? Kok ngomong sama kucing." Kyuhyun masuk ke dapur sambil cengengesan melihat hyung-nya yang lagi ngobrol sama kucing. " Apa sudah ketularan Yesung hyung yang suka ngajak ddangkoma ngobrol?"

Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang menuang air lalu menenggaknya cepat, namja itu kelihatan terengah- engah. " Darimana Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Hankyung sekilas. " Balap lari sama Sungmin hyung. Dia ketinggalan jauh." Jawabnya santai.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara derap kaki terdengar masuk ke dapur. Sungmin masuk dengan tampang lusuh penuh keringat dan langsung ngambil minum. Ditenggaknya air sebotol sampai habis lalu menatap Kyuhyun kesal. " Kau ini! Bisa nggak sih jangan mengancam pakai Hyaku!" Serunya kesal.

Namja bertampang iblis itu hanya tersenyum. " Siapa suruh nggak mau.. Aku kan hanya minta sekali. Hyung kelewat pelit dan malu- malu." Jawabnya.

Hankyung berubah bingung. " Kalian ngomongin apa, sih?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini menatapnya sambil melotot. Tersungging senyuman iblis diwajahnya. Ia tahu arti tatapan namja itu. Tapi ia memilih menatap Hankyung. " Sungmin hyung pelit banget. Aku hanya minta dicium saja dia nggak mau. Aku ini kan pacarnya, ya.." Jawabnya santai.

Hankyung tentu saja tertawa mendengar jawaban polos dongsaeng-nya itu.

" Kyu!" Suara Sungmin meninggi. Ia menggetok kepala Kyuhyun dengan botol plastik yang dipegangnya. " Jangan ngomong sembarangan didepan Hankyung hyung!" Wajahnya merah padam.

Kyuhyun masih nggak memperdulikan namja cute itu dan malah menepuk- nepuk pundak Hankyung sok. " Hyung jangan cuma ketawa dong.. Hyung sendiri gimana? Udah berhasil dapetin Heechul hyung belum? Kok sekarang malah pacaran sama Heebum?" Goda maknae bermulut iseng itu.

Tentu saja tawa Hankyung langsung berhenti dan digantikan tatapan jengkel. " Bukan urusan anak kecil kayak kamu." Namja itu melirik kebawah. Kearah Heebum yang sudah selesai makan. " Aku punya anak yang harus kuurus sekarang." Senyumnya sambil menggendong Heebum dan berjalan keluar dapur.

" Ah, lalu hyung.. Apa Heechul hyung sudah dikasih tahu?" Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Hankyung berhenti dan menatap namja itu. Tatapan matanya datar dan menyimpan seribu kalimat yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Hankyung menggeleng.

" Hyung harus ngasih tahu dia cepat- cepat, lho.." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menambahkan. " Kalau dia tahu belakangan pasti dia akan marah besar sama hyung. Itu akan lebih buruk lagi nantinya."

Hankyung tersenyum pahit. " Tenanglah.. Aku akan segera memberitahunya."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Heebum pov~

" Heebum!" Kudengar teriakan majikanku dan suara derap kakinya berlari diluar kamar.

Brak! Pintu kamar terbuka.

Majikanku tengah tersenyum lebar dan langsung memelukku. Ah, aku nggak suka dipeluk secara tiba- tiba! Lepasin aku dong majikan.. Huee…

" Heebum. Hankyung mengajakku jalan- jalan malam ini!"

Lepasin aku.. Lepasin, dong.. Nggak nyaman nih..

" Gomawo, Heebum.. Dia bilang dia ingin membeli makanan untukmu jadi dia mengajakku. Wah.. Ini semua gara- gara kamu, Heebum.."

Majikan.. Aku nggak ngerti kau ngomong apa.. Lepasin aku!

" Miaw!" Akhirnya aku bersuara dengan nada jengkel.

Majikanku menatapku kaget lalu menurunkanku. " Ah, aku lupa kalau kau nggak suka dipeluk secara tiba- tiba.. Mian, ya.." Dia mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Huft.. Akhirnya dia mengerti kalau aku kesal. Tapi tak apa. Toh, sentuhan lembut majikanku ini selalu membuatku senang. Lalu apa yang dia katakan tadi? Dia kelihatan senang dan bahagia. Apa sesuatu yang bagus terjadi padanya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan si Cina?

" Heenim.." Kulihat si Cina masuk ke kamar dengan pakaian rapih.

Kalau yang satu ini aku mengerti, kalau manusia berpakaian rapih biasanya mereka akan berjalan keluar. Karena kalau mengajakku keluar, majikanku selalu berpakaian rapih.

Kulihat lagi majikanku yang langsung ganti baju. Iya, mereka mau pergi. Apa berdua? Pantas saja dia senang sekali. Ternyata mereka mau jalan- jalan. Yah, untuk kali ini nggak apa- apa kalau aku nggak diajak. Toh aku bisa main sama Hyaku. Kalau mereka pergi aku pasti dititipin ke tempat Hyaku.

Majikanku menggendongku keluar kamar. Tebakanku benar, dia membawaku ke tempat Hyaku. Kulihat kucing itu sedang bulak- balik di dalam kandangnya.

" Sungmin.. Titip Heebum sebentar, aku mau keluar." Majikanku menurunkanku di depan kandang Hyaku.

" Heebum-nim.." Hyaku mendekatiku dan mengangkat tangannya kearahku. " Aku bosan di dalam kandang.. Untung kau kesini."

" Ah, arraseo. Aku akan menjaganya, hyung."

" Heebum.." Majikanku mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Jadi anak baik, ya."

Aku paham arti kalimat itu. Itu maksudnya aku nggak boleh membuat kekacauan selama dia pergi. Dan saat dia pulang nanti, dia pasti membawakan sesuatu padaku. Tenang saja majikan, aku akan menjadi kucing yang baik.

Aku kan memang kucing baik..

Selebihnya kutatap majikanku dan si Cina meninggalkanku.

Kutatap si cute itu mengeluarkan Hyaku dari kandangnya. " Nah, Hyaku.. Heebum.. Kalian boleh main sekarang." Ucapnya lembut.

Hyaku langsung mengajakku bercanda. Gini- gini aku kan tetap kucing. Meski belakangan ini berpikir berat tentang hubungan majikanku, aku tetap butuh refreshing, kan? Hehe…

~Heebum pov end~

Sungmin memandang kearah Heebum sambil tersenyum lirih. " Semoga nggak ada hal buruk, ya.." Gumamnya pelan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hankyung dan Heechul keluar dari sebuah petshop dengan membawa sekantong plastic berisi beberapa kotak makanan kucing.

" Kau serius membelikan ini semua buat Heebum?" Heechul menjunjung plastic yang mereka bawa dengan tatapan nggak yakin. " Ini semua kebanyakan, lho.. Padahal kamu kan miara anjing di rumahmu di Cina."

Hankyung tertawa kecil. " Nggak apa- apa. Aku mau lebih akrab lagi sama Heebum. Dia kan kucing kesayanganmu."

Jawaban Hankyung membuat Heechul diam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

' _karena dia kucing kesayanganku?_' Batin Heechul.

" Setelah ini kita mampir ke taman dulu, ya.. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu."

" Apa?"

Hankyung menggeleng. Ia memilih langsung menggandeng tangan Heechul dan menariknya agar berjalan lebih cepat. Degup jantung Heechul langsung kacau. Wajahnya sudah memerah lagi. Hankyung tetap menatap lurus kedepan. Namun beda dengan Heechul, wajah namja itu serius.

Sementara itu di dorm..

" Apa Hankyung hyung serius akan bilang hari ini ke Heechul hyung?" Donghae berjalan bulak- balik dengan cepat dan menghalangi tv yang masih menyala di ruang tengah.

" Awas Hae! Nggak keliatan!" Seru Eunhyuk kesal.

Donghae nggak perduli dan tetap bolak- balik dengan cemas. " Aku khawatir Heechul hyung akan marah- marah dan nggak pulang." Ucapnya masih dengan cemas. " Apa hyungdeul nggak khawatir?"

" Tenanglah, Donghae." Leeteuk langsung menarik dongsaengnya dan menyuruhnya duduk tenang karena Eunhyuk udah ngomel- ngomel nggak jelas. " Kita tunggu nanti aja.." Gumam sang leader yang masih berusaha tenang. Tapi sebenarnya perasaannya juga nggak tenang.

Kembali ke taman..

Heechul dan Hankyung duduk dalam diam. Heechul nggak berniat memulai pembicaraan karena ia sibuk mengatur pikirannya yang sejak tadi kacau. Hankyung sendiri masih memilih diam. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Hankyung menarik nafas dalam..

" Heenim.." Panggilnya pelan.

" Nae? Ada apa sebenarnya? Tumben kau kelihatan serius banget, Hankyung.."

Hankyung memberanikan diri manatap wajah Heechul. " Kau tahu, setelah Kangin dan Kibum menyatakan diri untuk vakum dari Super Junior, kita mulai kehilangan sesuatu."

Heechul mengangguk masih dengan tampang bingung. " Lalu?"

" Belakangan hari ini banyak sekali hal yang kupikirkan." Ia menahan nafas. Apakah ia harus mengatakannya pada Heechul sekarang. Tapi kalau tidak.. Heechul akan terluka kalau mendengarnya belakangan.

Perasaan Heechul mulai nggak enak. " Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Aku bingung, nih.."

" Mungkin.. Untuk sementara.. Aku akan pergi dari dorm."

Satu kalimat itu membuat nafas Heechul seakan terhenti. Ia melotot tak percaya menatap Hankyung. Detik berikutnya ia mencoba tertawa. " Kau.. Bohong, kan? Apa maksudmu dengan pergi dari dorm? Apa kau ada masalah dengan member yang lain? Kau ingin pulang ke Cina?"

Hankyung mengangguk. " Aku memang akan kembali ke Cina, tapi aku nggak punya masalah dengan yang lain." Ia kembali menatap Heechul dalam. " Aku.. Mungkin akan keluar dari Super Junior."

Sekali lagi Heechul tersentak. Kali ini ia merasa petir seakan menyambarnya. Hankyung.. Keluar dari Super Junior?

" Kau.. Bercanda, kan?" Suara Heechul tertahan. Ia merasa marah dan terluka. Hatinya sakit.

Hankyung menggeleng dengan wajah menyesal. " Maaf baru bilang sekarang.. Kau orang terakhir yang kuberi tahu.."

" Terakhir?" Suara Heechul langsung meninggu. Ia berdiri dihadapan Hankyung. Marah.

" Heenim.."

" Kau bilang aku terakhir?" Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sambil tersenyum sinis. " Hah.. Memalukan sekali.. Jadi aku yang selama ini nggak tahu tentang hal ini? Benar- benar memalukan Kim Heechul."

" Aku punya alasan untuk itu." Hankyung menarik tangan Heechul, tapi namja itu langsung menghempaskan tangan Hankyung kasar dan menatapnya lagi. Hankyung nggak bisa melawan tatapan murka Heechul. Dia hanya diam.

Heechul tertawa sinis. " Alasan? Hah.. Iya, alasan.. Kamshahamnida, Hangeng-ah." Jawabnya.

" Dengarkan aku dulu sebentar.."

" Apa lagi yang harus kudengar? Kau keluar? Kau kembali ke Cina? Itu cukup, kan? Apa lagi yang mau kau katakan padaku hah?"

Hankyung kembali menarik tangan Heechul. " Kim Heechul! Kumohon!" Suaranya meninggi.

Heechul menarik plastic yang diletakkan disamping Hankyung dan melemparkannya kearah namja itu. " Aku muak padamu tuan Hangeng! Lakukan apa yang kau suka! Aku nggak perduli lagi padamu!" Serunya. Saat berikutnya, Heechul langsung berlari meninggalkan Hankyung yang hanya bisa diam membatu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Heebum pov~

Ah, majikanku lama sekali.. Kemana mereka pergi? Apa mereka berdua bersenang- senang? Apa akhirnya mereka bisa bersama? Kalau benar begitu aku pasti senang. Lagipula tadi wajahnya kelihatan bahagia banget. Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Brakh! Pintu kamar terhempas.

Aku menatap majikanku masuk dan langsung menutup pintu kamar rapat. Lalu kudengar suara pintu diketuk. Dan suara seseorang memanggil. Sepertinya memanggil majikanku. Tapi majikanku tak membuka pintu kamar.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku.

Menangis?

" Heebum.." Majikanku memelukku erat. Aku meronta. Aku tak suka dipeluk secara tiba- tiba. Karena aku menolak, tuanku melepaskanku dan menatapku pilu. Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang terjadi? Apa si Cina memarahinya?

" Heebum.. Dia akan pergi.."

Ah, Tuhan.. Disaat begini seandainya saja aku mengerti dengan jelas setiap ucapannya! Apa yang terjadi..

" Dia akan meninggalkanku, Heebum.." Majikanku terisak sambil menumpukan kepalanya diatas tempat tidur. Bahunya bergetar.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa kusimpulkan. Sesuatu yang amat sangat buruk terjadi. Belum pernah kulihat majikanku menangis seperti ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sejak malam itu, tuanku dan si Cina sama sekali nggak bicara. Sama sekali nggak bertegur sapa. Tiap kali si Cina ingin mendekatinya. Majikanku langsung membawaku menghindarinya. Apa mereka betengkar?

Siang ini, aku menemani majikanku di ruang tengah. Tangannya mengusap kepalaku lembut dan aku hanya bisa bermanja di pangkuannya.

Seseorang datang mendekati kami. Ah, si umma yang cantik.

Umma cantik duduk disamping majikanku. Kutatap dia. Dia balas menatapku dan mengusap kepalaku. Meski ia tersenyum, aku tahu senyumannya menyimpan sejuta kesedihan yang dirasakannya. Ada apa dengan para member disini?

~Heebum pov end~

" Ada apa?" Heechul langsung bertanya pada Leeteuk tanpa basa- basi. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dibicarakan sang leader padanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis. " Apa kau nggak berniat meminta maaf padanya?"

Heechul mendengus. " Kenapa aku harus minta maaf? Apa aku salah?"

Leeteuk masih mencoba tersenyum dan bersabar. " Setidaknya, apa kau nggak ingin kalian berbaikan sebelum dia pergi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat amarah Heechul kembali memuncak. " Apa kau nggak bisa berhenti membicarakannya?"

Heebum langsung meloncat turun dari pangkuan Heechul dan menatap majikannya kalut.

" Aku muak!" Heechul langsung berjalan meninggalkan Leeteuk yang hanya bisa geleng- geleng. Ia menatap Heebum yang memandang kearah kepergian Heechul. Perlahan digendongnya kucing itu. " Kau pasti bingung, ya.. Tapi kuharap semua berakhir baik- baik saja.."

" Hyung.." Hankyung berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tengah. Sejak tadi sebenarnya ia menguping pembicaraan Leeteuk dan Heechul. Dengan wajah datar, ia duduk disamping Leeteuk sambil menutup wajahnya.

Leeteuk mengusap bahu Hankyung penuh perhatian. " Kalau dia tetap begitu, aku yang akan mencoba bicara dengannya. Kau nggak usah khawatir."

" Tapi dia tetap nggak akan memaafkanku.. Apa aku salah?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas lagi. Ia ingin bilang kalau Hankyung memang salah. Meninggalkan Super Junior? Meninggalkan mereka semua? Tapi kalau memang ini jalan yang dipilih Hankyung dia bisa apa?

" Setidaknya, aku ingin Heechul tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.." Gumam Hankyung lagi dengan nada frustasi.

" Kau yang harus bilang padanya.."

" Aku nggak akan menyatakannya, hyung.. Karena aku akan membuatnya semakin terluka."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Heebum pov~

Hari ini suasana di dorm aneh. Semua member Super Junior yang biasanya bertingkah laku konyol hari ini diam. Wajah mereka semua datar. Seperti sedang berkabung atau semacamnya. Aku sudah bertanya pada Ddangko bersaudara, mereka juga nggak tahu.

Kalau Hyaku, dia cerita semalam tuannya menangis. Dia nggak tahu kenapa si cute menangis.

Tuanku juga sama. Wajahnya datar. Ia menggendongku. Ada apa sebenarnya?

" Nae, Heebum.. Setidaknya kau kan salah satu temannya, kau juga harus mengantarnya.."

Tuanku membawaku keluar dari kamar. Member yang lain sudah berdiri di ruang tengah. Dan si Cina berdiri di dekat pintu keluar sambil membawa sebuah tas dorong yang besar.

Tunggu! Aku tahu.. Kalau manusia membawa tas dorong yang besar itu, itu artinya mereka akan pergi cukup jauh dalam waktu yang lama. Karena tuanku sering sekali meninggalkanku dengan seperti itu. Apa itu artinya si Cina akan pergi jauh dalam waktu yang lama?

Mungkin.. Pantas saja wajah member yang lain sedih..

Tiba- tiba kurasakan air menetes dikepalaku. Aku kucing, sensitive terhadap air. Aku langsung mendongkak dan kulihat tuanku menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia menangis lagi? Apa ini karena si Cina akan pergi?

Para member itu berbicara.. Aku nggak ngerti apa yang meeka bicarakan. Majikanku tetap diam dan menunduk sampai akhirnya kurasakan sentuhan tangan si Cina di kepalaku. Kutatap dia yang tersenyum kepadaku.

" Heebum.. Jadilah anak baik.. Aku akan tetap jadi appa-mu, ya.."

Si Cina menepuk bahu tuanku. " Mian.."

Majikanku nggak merespon. Kenapa kalian semua bersikap begini? Aku bingung.

Perlahan si Cina keluar dari pintu.

" Jaga dirimu, Hankyung hyung.. Tetap mampir kesini, ya.." Kulihat si otot kekar memeluk si Cina erat. Lalu gantian si gendut yang memeluk Cina.

" Annyeong."

Satu kata itu membuatku tersadar. Tuanku menangis karena si Cina mau pergi. Aku harus menghentikannya. Pintu dorm dibiarkan terbuka sampai si Cina masuk ke dalam lift. Lift tertutup.

Aku harus mengejarnya!

Aku meloncat dari majikanku. Kudengar dia memanggilku. Aku harus menghentikan si Cina. Dia nggak boleh meninggalkan majikanku yang menangis. Bukannya dia menyukai majikanku?

Kususuri tangga dari lantai sebelas. Aku pernah kabur dari dorm sampai lantai dasar. Otak kucingku bisa menyimpan memori jalan dibawah tangga. Lagipula, aku bisa membaui si Cina.

Kulihat si Cina sudah berjalan keluar dari apartemen ini.

Aku berlari. Aku harus menghentikannya dan membawanya ke tempat majikanku.

Ini semua demi majikanku!

" Heebum!" Majikanku memanggilku. Tapi instingku memerintahkanku mengejar si Cina. Menengoklah! Kau harus kembali!

Ah, si Cina menoleh.. Ia akhirnya menoleh kearahku. Aku berhasil!

Aku harus membawanya kembali ke_

DUAGH!

~Heebum pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heechul terisak pelan didepan kamar pemeriksaan di tempat dokter hewan yang menangani Heebum. " Pasti sakit sekali.. Ia berdarah banyak banget tapi masih mencoba bergerak.. Heebum.. Seharusnya kugendong dia lebih erat tadi.." Isaknya sambil gemetar ketakutan. " Kalau dia mati.. Aku akan sangat menyesal.."

Hankyung duduk disampingnya sambil mengusap bahu Heechul lembut. " Kita hanya bisa berharap pada keajaiban. Bukannya tadi dokter bilang masih ada harapan. Heebum masih bisa diselamatkan."

Heechul tetap terisak sambil menumpukan kepalanya. " Heebum…"

" Heenim.. Mianhae.." Hankyung merangkul Heechul lebih erat.

" Kenapa kau minta maaf? Ini nggak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Hankyung langsung menggeleng. " Ini salahku. Bukannya kau sendiri lihat dia berusaha mengejarku. Ada yang ingin disampaikannya. Seandainya dia manusia.. Aku yakin dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.."

Heechul tersenyum sinis. " Jangan konyol. Heebum itu kucing."

" Tapi dia mengerti." Bantah Hankyung lembut. " Apa kau nggak bisa melihat matanya kalau menatapmu? Ia memang nggak mengerti dengan apa yang kita katakan, kita juga sama. Tapi dia mengerti perasaan manusia."

Heechul menatap Hankyung.

" Dia mengerti perasaanmu.. Karena itu dia mengejarku untukmu, Heenim. Dia lakukan ini untukmu.."

Air mata Heechul kembali tumpah. " Aiish.. Heebum babo.." Bisiknya lirih.

Hankyung memeluk namja itu pelan. " Sekarang, mungkin aku akhirnya punya keberanian untuk mengucapkannya padamu. Dan aku rasa, memang inilah yang Heebum mau dariku.. Makanya dia mengejarku.."

" Apa?"

Dipeluknya Heechul lebih erat. " Saranghaeyo, Heenim.. Sebenarnya selama ini aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku nggak berani mengungkapkannya.." Bisiknya lembut. " Mianhaeyo.."

Tangis Heechul semakin pecah. " Aarghh…" Dipeluknya Hankyung erat. Ia nggak bisa membalas ucapan namja itu. Ia hanya bisa menangis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Heebum pov~

Katanya, kucing itu memiliki sembilan nyawa, kan?

Seperti janjiku, akan kuberikan delapan nyawaku untuk mempertaruhkan kebahagiaan majikanku yang paling kusayangi. Apa ini artinya aku sudah selesai?

Delapan nyawaku kupertaruhkan untuk mengejar si Cina.

Dan satu nyawaku kini sedang bertahan.

Apakah satu nyawaku ini bisa kembali? Aku ingin kembali. Aku harus tahu apakah majikanku sudah bahagia? Aku ingin tahu apa si Cina tetap pergi? Aku ingin melihat mereka berdua lagi..

Ah, Hangat.. Apa ini?

Kubuka mataku perlahan.

Cahaya terang.. Eh? Aku masih hidup?

Aku mencoba duduk. Kakiku terasa sakit dan aku kembali terjatuh terbaring. Kutatap majikanku dan si Cina sedang tertidur di sofa tak jauh dari tempatku. Mereka kelihatan lesu. Kakiku sakit sekali.. Aku nggak bisa bergerak..

" Meeong.." Aku mencoba memanggil mereka.

" Meoong.." Sekali lagi.

" Meoong.." Si Cina membuka matanya dan menatapku kaget.

" Ah, Heenim! Heebum bangun! Dia bangun!"

Kulihat majikanku membuka matanya dan langsung berlari menghampiriku. " Heebum.. Kau sadar? Ah, Hankyung.. Tolong panggilkan dokter hewan itu. Ia harus memeriksa keadaan Heebum."

Si Cina berlari keluar ruangan putih ini. Kutatap majikanku. Dia menangis? Apa lagi yang terjadi? Kenapa dia masih menangis? Bukannya si Cina tetap ada disini? Apa lagi yang salah?

Si Cina kembali dengan seorang namja berbaju putih. Namja itu langsung menyentuh tubuhku. Aku tak suka. Tapi karena kakiku nggak bisa bergerak, mau nggak mau aku hanya bisa diam. Kutatap majikanku yang dirangkul si Cina. Mereka sudah baikkan, ya?

" Ini benar- benar keajaiban. Padahal kucing ini tidak sadar selama dua hari sejak kecelakaan itu. Setelah ini tinggal perawatan dan Heebum akan kembali normal."

" Gomawo.. Gomawo, dokter.." Majikanku menyalami namja berbaju putih itu dan langsung menghampiriku lagi. Kali ini si Cina ikut disampingnya. Tangan keduanya mengusap tubuhku lembut. Sentuhan yang sudah lama nggak kurasakan.

Kutatap senyuman yang menghiasi wajah majikanku. Tapi dia masih menangis. " Heebum.. Jangan lakukan hal yang akan membuatku khawatir lagi, ya.." Ia mengusap kepalaku lalu mencium kepalaku. Jarang sekali dia memperlakukanku seperti ini.

" Xie xie, Heebum.." Kali ini si Cina yang mencium kepalaku. Ada apa dengan mereka?

" Ini semua berkat Heebum.." Majikanku memeluk si Cina sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali menatapku. " Jeongmal gomawo, Heebum.."

Ah, sebenarnya aku nggak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi otak kucingku menyimpulkan kalau mereka kini sudah bahagia. Aku bisa melihat senyuman mereka berdua lagi sekarang. Yah, itu cukup untuk jadi tebusan atas hilangnya delapan nyawaku yang sudah kupertaruhkan untuk kebahagiaan mereka.

.

~TAMAT~

* * *

.

Lagi dan lagi.. setelah hilang brapa hari, fict gaje muncul lagi. Kali ini fict ngaco dengan pov seekor kucing? Ini konyol, yaa… Tapi biarlah.. Mau dibilang gila, author cuma bisa geleng- geleng ajah deh waktu ngebaca ulang cerita ini. Huweeee…. Kacau otakmu taena!

Oke, cerita ini di dedikasikan untuk uang tahun tuan Cina alias Hangeng Hankyung. Saenggil chukkae hamnida, oppa.. Semoga oppa mau kembali lagi ke Suju.. hhehe

Udah, ah.. Aku nggak mau ngomong panjang lebar.. Langsung review jja, ya.. hhehe

See you in next story, readers! Peluk n cium dari author nggak waras ini.. ^0^


End file.
